One Hundred Little Words
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: One hundred words.  One hundred little story snipits.  All BBxRae.
1. 25

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… or These Words… I Guess…**

**One Hundred Little Words**

**1. Dream**

Her night visions were always horrible; classified as night terrors or nightmares. But she wasn't sure how to classify this one. Nothing truly terrible had happened. It just left her wondering why the first dream she'd ever have would involve a green butterfly landing on her nose.

**2. Mountain**

"How long?"

"Come on, Rae. It's not that bad."

"How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"Garfield Logan, how long has it been since you last did your laundry?!"

"… six months."

Raven sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. "Get me a shovel," she said. "There's no way in _Hell_ I'm touching any of this with my bare hands."

**3. Razorblade**

It was such a little, slender thing. To think, he could easily slip it out of his razor and slide it across his skin. Would it really cut instantly? Would the blood gush out or would it only look like a scratch or scrape? The few nicks he got when shaving certainly bled a lot. And how would it feel? Would it sting? Would he not feel anything? Could he really bleed to death from this simple little razorblade?

He sighed and placed the razor back down onto the bathroom sink. He decided today wasn't the day he'd test his theories.

**4. Broccoli**

"Come on, is it the same or not?" asked Beast Boy.

"What does it matter?" asked Raven.

"Just humor me," said Beast Boy.

"That's a funny phrase coming from you," said Raven.

"Raven!" he whined.

"Fine," Raven sighed. "No, your hair is _not_ the same color as broccoli."

"You hear that, Cy?!" Beast Boy shouted. "You can't call me broccoli-head, anymore!"

**5. Puzzle**

"I don't understand you!" they yelled at each other.

They both at looked at the other oddly and their anger faded away.

"Y-You don't understand me?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven. "You don't understand _me_?"

"No," said Beast Boy. "You're like… a puzzle or something."

"That's how I feel about you," Raven admitted.

It grew quiet again and they both began to think.

Beast Boy then smiled and said, "Raven? You wanna help me solve a puzzle I've been working on?"

Raven thought for a moment then smirked, "Only if you help me solve the one I've been trying to figure out for four years."

**6. College**

It was two in the morning and she still hadn't made a dent into the paper. She sighed and continued to type while referring back to the various textbooks. When she had decided to take a few college courses to stimulate her mind she'd had no idea it would be this stressful and overwhelming. She thought she could handle it. She'd been tested and was blessed enough to have an IQ of 157. And yet this damn American Literature paper was going to be the death of her and make her the laughing stock of the Titans.

**7. Soul**

"Robin, is it true that animals do not have souls?" asked Starfire.

"What do you mean, Star?" he asked.

"Well, I learned that some people believe that only people have souls and that animals do not," said Starfire. "Is this true?"

Beast Boy was shocked by this and was about to open his mouth when someone cut him off.

"Of course it's not true," said Raven from behind her book.

"But how do you know?" asked Starfire.

"Because Beast Boy changes into animals everyday," said Raven. "I doubt his soul could just disappear every time he transforms or else he wouldn't have the consciousness to control himself. So, rest assured, Starfire, animals have souls."

"Oh," said Starfire, quite relieved.

**8. Gem**

Such a small word; a small word that stood for something beautiful. But when she heard the word she only thought of one thing: doom.

**9. Friends**

"Raven, we're friends, right?" he asked.

"Yes," said Raven, turning a page in her book.

"How good of friends do you think we are?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Very good, I guess."

"So you think we can become better friends?" he asked.

"I suppose," said Raven.

"Do you think we could ever be best friends?" he asked.

"Anything's possible," said Raven.

"And do you think we could ever be… more than friends?" he asked, shyly.

Finally, Raven looked up from her book.

**10. Kiss**

The two sat on the edge of the pool blushing and avoiding each other at every cost. Finally, Raven spoke up.

"I could've sworn you weren't breathing," she said tensely, mostly because she was embarrassed.

"No… just, you know, taking a rest," said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head.

"Well… who takes a rest while holding their breath?"

"Who uses tongue when doing CPR?"

**11. Martyr**

"No, she wasn't."

"Yes she was!"

"No, she wasn't."

"Yes she was, for the last time!"

"Beast Boy, a martyr is someone who willingly dies rather than renounce their beliefs or principals," said Raven. "Terra sacrificed herself. There's a difference."

Beast Boy thought about this for a moment. "So… what did your death qualify you as?"

**12. Birthmark**

"Hey, Raven, what's that on your lower back?"

"Oh, uh…"

"It's really big and it looks like uh… raven or something."

"Well, you see…"

"Is it a… is it a birthmark?"

"Y-Yeah! That's what it is."

"Cool. Kinda looks like a tattoo."

"Yeah… kinda…"

**13. Remember**

Beast Boy groaned and said, "Come on, Raven, when're you gonna laugh at one of my jokes?"

"When you're funny," said Raven, sipping her tea.

"I find it pretty hard to believe that I've never been funny," said Beast Boy.

"I never said that," said Raven.

"But you've never laughed at any of my jokes!" said Beast Boy.

"I have too," said Raven, her brow furrowing.

"When?!" said Beast Boy.

"Think way back, Beast Boy," said Raven. "And I mean _way_ back."

**14. Haunting**

Even when he lay in bed at night he could still hear her voice echoing in his mind. "Azarath… metrion… zinthos…"

**15. Mouse**

It all began with Raven swearing that she'd never be so scared or startled that she'd scream at a Starfire-like octave. But when a little black mouse ran between her legs she'd quickly been made into a liar as she screamed so high and loud everyone jumped a foot and was given a gray hair. She only regained her composure when she saw little mouse paw prints on the floor. And they'd been made with black paint.

"BEAST BOY!"

**16. Kids**

"10"

"2"

"8"

"2"

"6"

"2"

"7?"

"Garfield Logan, if you don't think of a lower number I'm going to get my tubes tied tonight!"

**17. Crime**

"You know, Raven, it really is a crime to hide that smile away from the world."

**18. Girlfriend**

She knew he couldn't go on forever without a girlfriend. He needed the attention; not to mention someone to cling to, someone to protect, someone to save. She just had no idea his girlfriend would end up being her.

**19. Comfort**

She'd never liked physical contact. The slightest touch made her heart race and her stomach to fill with dread. Robin putting his hand on her shoulder was going too far, let alone Starfire's hugs. But now, as she sat with his arm draped over her shoulders, holding her close and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, she actually felt… comfortable.

**20. Hero**

"Beast Boy, when was the first time you realized you were a hero?" asked a news reporter.

"I'll tell you when it happens," said Beast Boy in an oddly serious tone.

**21. Break**

The air was still tense and thick from the fight; their hearts still racing and their emotions raging. She then looked up at him with tear filled eyes and uttered those six words they'd both been terrified of.

"I think we need a break."

**22. Blue**

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then why's your cloak still blue?"

"Because if it were white I'd have to clean it far too often."

"Oh… that makes sense."

**23. Spell**

Beast Boy spotted Raven sitting on the couch, reading, as usual. He quickly and stealthily ran through the room and stood in front of her. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Hey Raven?"

Raven looked above her book.

"I've put a spell on you," said Beast Boy, his arms stretched out and his fingers wiggling. "And now you're mine!"

Raven stared at him for a moment then looked back into her book.

"You forgot to say 'hocus pocus' beforehand," she said in a bored tone.

**24. Candles**

The fire extinguisher fizzled out and he tossed it aside. He coughed and waved the smoke away from his face so he wouldn't inhale it. He looked around the room and sighed. "I try to be a little romantic and I end up destroying all of her earthly possessions," he said, running his hand through his hair. "God, please let Starfire keep Raven at the mall as soon as possible. I need to make out my will."

**25. Pain**

"Beast Boy, I know this is probably a stupid question, but I need an answer," she said. "Does it hurt when you transform into animals?"

Beast Boy furrowed his brow and sighed, "Yes."


	2. 50

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… or These Words… I Guess…**

**26. Skin**

The three remaining Titans exited the crumbling, burning building wondering how they'd gotten out of there alive. But two of their teammates were missing.

"Yo, where's Robin and Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"And where has Slade gone?" asked Starfire.

"Dudes," said Beast Boy, pointing.

Cyborg and Starfire looked and saw Robin and Raven emerge from the darkness. Robin looked alright, but Raven was another story. She was holding her arms and looking at the pavement below her feet. Her cloak gone and her leotard ripped to shreds. She was lucky the remaining pieces covered her most sacred of areas both above and below. None of the Titans had ever seen so much of Ravens skin before. Not only that, her hair had grown so long it reached her behind.

"Raven, what happened?" asked Cyborg.

"Let's go home," said Raven, still unable to look at her friends. "I've got a lot to tell you."

**27. Sleep**

Even though they usually didn't show it, the Titans rarely felt like they were well rested. Fighting crime, training, and various other tasks kept them working day and night. But when they did make it to bed they slept quite soundly. But it always felt even more refreshing when there was someone else there to share this wonderful opportunity called 'sleep' with.

**28. Camera**

Raven opened the box and saw a brand new, very expensive looking, camera. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at the giver of this gift.

"So, do you like it?" he asked with one of his overly excited goofy grins.

"Uh, thanks, but what was your thinking behind getting me a camera?" she asked.

"Well, you don't have any pictures in your room," said Beast Boy. "So I thought it'd be cool to get you a camera so you can take pictures and hang them up. You know, so you remember that you're never alone."

"Alright, I understand all that," said Raven. "But, again, why did you get me a camera? It's not a holiday nor is it my birthday. It's just… Tuesday."

**29. Mask**

Always happy, always laughing, always energetic, always positive; that was Beast Boy. But that certainly wasn't Garfield Logan.

**30. Color**

"Raven, do you think I'd look better with normal skin?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course not," said Raven. "Having 'normal' colored skin with those ears would make you look downright silly."

**31. Fear**

Years back Raven had learned to never deny her fears. Unfortunately, she'd learned this the hard way. And since that fateful night after watching _Wicked Scary_ she was a little more comfortable revealing a hidden fear. But she would never tell anyone what her greatest fear really was. The fear of him leaving her.

**32. Africa**

"Hey, Rae, have you ever been to Africa?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Raven. "It's the one continent I've yet to step foot on."

"Awe, you gotta go," said Beast Boy. "It's so beautiful."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" asked Raven. "Then I'll decided if I should go."

"Well, it's really hot," said Beast Boy. "And I mean _really_ hot. Heck, the only cool thing about having this fever is I feel like I'm back in Upper Lamumba. That's where I grew up. Anyway, you can always hear animals. Sometimes it's the buzzing of bugs and sometimes it's some creature calling for its mate. And the sunset! Oh my God, Rae, you should see one. There are colors you didn't even know existed in the sunsets there. And on the plains it's so flat you can see to the ends of the Earth."

"You remember all of that?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I'm gonna go back someday. I've always felt like it was my home."

"Well, it does sound like you loved it there," said Raven.

"I did," said Beast Boy. "Hey, someday you and me should go together. I can show you around. It can be like our own special little bonding trip."

"Why can't the others come?" asked Raven. "I'm sure they'd love to be shown around, too."

"Yeah, but we never get to do anything together," said Beast Boy. "And I want us to."

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Because you're such a good friend, Raven," said Beast Boy. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had. So, what do you think?"

Raven thought for a second and then said, "Alright, someday we'll take a trip to Africa together. Just you and I."

**33. Fool**

"Garfield Logan, you're a fool," said Raven.

"Yeah, but I'm your fool," he said with a cute smile.

**34. Jewelry**

Raven looked at it in shock and confusion. "What on Earth is that?" she asked.

"Isn't it cool?!" he beamed. "Dude, I don't know why I didn't get one sooner."

"No, absolutely not," said Raven, shaking her head. "Take it out."

"What? No way!" he objected. "I just got it done an hour ago."

"Good, then the hole can heal quickly," said Raven. "Now take that earring out before I do."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and grumbled, "You're just jealous."

"Now!"

**35. Adventure**

The pouring rain hitting the roof was deafening. The lightning cracking right overhead wasn't helping, either. The team had decided to pass the time by playing truth or dare. And Cyborg had recently dared Beast Boy to run onto the roof and stand outside for ten whole seconds. He now stood at the roof door, ready to run out. Raven was there to make sure he did it. But that was the last thing she planned on doing.

"Beast Boy, if you go out there there's a pretty good chance you'll get struck by lightening," said Raven, doing her best to hide how nervous she was.

"Eh, I'm not scared," Beast Boy, shrugged. "I love doing this kind of stuff. It's like having a small adventure."

"You could die!" she said angrily, but only to hide her fear.

He turned to her and smiled. "To die would be an awfully big adventure," he said. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and burst out the door and onto the roof.

**36. Double**

Raven looked around the room and checked off everything on the list she already had. She sighed and watched as Beast Boy brought in the last of the large boxes, which contained one crib.

"Do we have everything?" asked Beast Boy, setting the box down.

"Yes," said Raven, folding the list back up. "And thanks to the sonogram we have the pleasure of buying it all over again."

"Same color of everything or should we mix it up?" asked Beast Boy.

"We're having two, that's all I know," said Raven. "Let's just go for neutral colors."

"Like pink?"

**37. Photograph**

She had to admit, the photographs on her wall did add a bit of life to her room. The camera wasn't a completely useless gift; though she still wasn't sure why he'd gotten it for her in the first place. She'd taken many pictures and she was proud of most of them. Pictures of the view from the roof at sunset, pictures of her friends hanging out randomly throughout the day, pictures of sites she saw within the city that she thought were worth noting.

But one picture she didn't hang on the wall. A picture she hadn't even taken. A picture that was already in the camera when she'd gotten it. She didn't care that he'd cut off half of his face, since he'd taken it by holding the camera out and shooting himself. She didn't even care that it wasn't in focus. She'd taped that picture to the inside of her looming headboard so that only she could see it. And she always looked at it before she fell asleep.

**38. Mystery**  
Raven sighed and said, "Beast Boy, I don't know how you got this mailbox stuck on your head but I'm going to give a wild guess and say it has something to do with your ears."

"Can you get it off or not?" said Beast Boy's muffled voice through the mailbox.

"And why does the mailbox say _Thompson 635_ on the side?" asked Raven.

"Never mind, I'm losing air in here!" he said, waving his arms around.

"Whose mailbox is this?" asked Raven. "And why did you even think about sticking your head inside?"

"Raven, please!" yelled Beast Boy.

**39. Push**

"You're doing great, Raven, keep going," said the doctor.

"I can't," groaned Raven, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Yes you can, you're almost there," said the nurse.

"Come on, Rae, keep going," coached Beast Boy. "The baby's almost here."

"It hurts," cried Raven.

"I know, but you're so close," said another nurse. "Come on, one more big one. One, two, and push, push, push!"

Raven clenched her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. The pain was nearly unbearable and she felt like she was going to pass out. And just when she thought she couldn't push any more she heard it; the first breath and cry of her child.

"Good job," said the nurses.

"You've got a little girl," said the doctor.

The baby was laid on Ravens chest for a moment so she could see her. She was crying and wriggling about mercilessly. She was quickly scooped back up and taken to be weight, measured, and cleaned.

"You did great, Raven," said the doctor. "Now take in a deep breath and let's get her sister or brother out."

**40. Declaration**

"Raven Roth!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs through a megaphone as he stood on the pitcher's mound during the seventh inning stretch. "I love you!"

Ravens eyes went wide and her whole body blushed as the entire stadium of baseball fans turned and looked at her. She covered her eyes with her hand and muttered, "Oh Azar."

**41. Needle**

"Just don't look at it," said Raven, holding his hand.

"Are you kidding!" he said. "If someone's gonna stick a needle in me I gotta watch them to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Beast Boy, you're just having your blood taken," said Raven.

"Easy for you to say," said Beast Boy. "If you were sitting here getting your blood taken you'd be singing a different tune."

"Ahem," she said. He looked over and saw her other arm was already accessed and the nurse was drawing her blood.

"Oh," said Beast Boy.

"There we go! That was easy enough," said the nurse. Beast Boy looked back and saw that the needle was already in and his blood was being taken.

"Told you it's better when you don't look," said Raven.

**42. Death**

The two lay beneath the shade of a tree on a hot summer's day. It had been a calm, quiet day and that was very much appreciated. Of course, Beast Boy couldn't let this last for long.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like to die?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just cuz."

Raven sighed. "Well, with the pain of being torn apart and bursting into a portal aside, it's actually very relieving; like being submerged in a warm bath after a hard days work in the dirt. And then, for me at least, I felt a rush and I gained all knowledge in existence. But then, just as fast, it was all ripped away and I was left without any knowledge at all. And that's when I found myself in that purgatory Robin saved me from."

"So, all in all, it's really comfortable and nice at the beginning but then, depending on the type of person you are, it can get better or worse."

"That basically sums it up."

**43. Million**

"My parents were insured for how much?!" exclaimed a shocked Beast Boy.

"$500,000 each," said the lawyer. "Now if you'll sign here, please. And then we'll get to your inheritance."

"There's more?!"

**44. Dance**

"Wow, Beast Boy, I never knew you were so light on your feet.

"Don't talk, I'm counting. 1 2 3, 1 2 3…"

**45. Memories**

"First time we held hands?"

"We were walking through the park in February after defeating Mumbo Jumbo."

"First time we kissed?"

"On the roof, at night, after I was dumped by-"

"Don't say their name. Okay, our first date?"

"Pizza shack right before Adonis destroyed it."

"Who said 'I love you' first?"

"You did."

"Wow, Raven, you do remember everything!"

"I told you."

**46. Hippopotamus**

"Come on, say Dada," said Beast Boy as played with his newborn daughters. "Dada."

"They're too young to talk, Gar," said Raven, folding baby outfits next to him. "Besides, 'Mama' is easier to say. Mama."

"No, Dada," said Beast Boy loud and clear for the girls.

"Mama," said Raven, drawing out the word.

"Dada," said Beast Boy again.

"Mama," repeated Raven.

"Hippopotamus," said a little voice.

The two looked down at their little girl in yellow, the other in purple, in shock.

"She didn't just say that," said Raven.

"No, of course not," said Beast Boy, deciding to be in denial as well. "You're right, they're _way_ too young to start talking. Especially saying words I can't even spell."

**47. Hurt**

Beast Boy lay on the floor, curled up so tightly he looked like a green jumbo shrimp. Tears coursed down his eyes and he could barely breathe. Cyborg was laughing so hard his robotic joints were creaking and ready to pop, Starfire was deeply concerned about her hurt friend, and Robin was just shaking his head with his hand covering his eyes.

"What?" said Raven, her arms crossed. "He deserved it and you all know it."

"Raven, rule number one is no hitting below the belt," sighed Robin.

"Technically I kicked him," said Raven. "And that 'rule' isn't written down anywhere; therefore I don't have to abide by it."

"It's an unwritten rule and you know it," Robin scolded her.

"It's also an unwritten rule not to grab and squeeze someone's breasts during combat!" said Raven, giving Beast Boy a slight kick.

**48. Video**

"Cyborg, where'd you get this?" asked Robin.

"What does it matter where I got it?" said Cyborg. "The point is I got it."

"If Raven and Beast Boy find out they're going to kill you," said Robin. "This is obviously personal and private."

"Wow, B sure is flexible, huh?" said Cyborg. "And look how patient Raven's being. I bet this was his first time."

"Cyborg, rewind this and put it back where you found it," said Robin.

"I wonder how long Raven's been doing it," said Cyborg. "She sure is a great teacher, B's already doing better."

"I still don't understand what's so great about watching Beast Boy and Raven do yoga," said Robin.

**49. Episode**

Raven looked at her broken statue and then sharply looked at a very guilty Beast Boy.

"Uh, heh, now would be a good time for a commercial break," he said. Obviously, nothing happened.

Raven looked at him and her glare intensified. "This isn't a show, Beast Boy," she growled.

**50. Test**

Beast Boy had been sitting looking at the envelope for a good thirty-nine minutes now. He was so nervous. What was it going to say? He'd always said he had a brain and that he just never used it; meaning he was actually intelligent but chose to ignore it. But now he was going to find out just how smart he was. He knew his IQ wasn't going to be anywhere near Ravens; no one's was. But he didn't want to have the lowest score of the group.

Finally, he took in a deep breath, picked up the envelope and tore it open. At the same time Raven entered the kitchen to refill her teacup. She saw him opening an envelope, but thought nothing of it. She heard him take out a piece of paper and then silence.

"Hey, Raven?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What's your IQ again?" he asked.

"157," said Raven.

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "I got a 149. Is that good?"

Raven's cup dropped and shattered upon the floor.


	3. 75

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… or These Words… I Guess…**

**51. Freckles**

"Raven, I have a splitting headache," Beast Boy whined.

"Then take some aspirin," said Raven.

"I did, but it hasn't started to work yet," he said, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Can you heal my brain for me? Please?"

"I'm not going to waste my powers on a headache," said Raven. "But, I do know of a few pressure points that could help relieve the tension."

"So, you can help me?" he said.

"Lay your head on my lap," said Raven, putting her book aside.

Beast Boy was in no condition to argue so he quickly lay down on the couch with his head in her lap so he was looking up at her.

"Close your eyes," she said.

He did so and she placed her fingers upon his temples. She gingerly massaged them and then added more fingers about his face, pushing and rubbing small circles. While she was doing this she looked upon his slowly relaxing face. She then noticed something very… interesting.

"You have green freckles?" she said.

**52. Bath**

"No!" Beast Boy screamed, holding onto the doorframe.

"Let go!" said Raven, pulling him.

"Never!" he said. He turned into an octopus and his grip tightened.

"I'm going to morph you myself if you don't let go," she said.

He quickly turned into a fly and made for his escape. Raven had had enough and she reached out with her powers. She grabbed the fly, dragged him into the bathroom, and promptly morphed him back into his human form. She then dropped him on the cold, tiled, bathroom floor.

"I hate it when you do that," he said, standing up and rubbing his bruised butt.

"And I hate doing it," she said, her arms crossed. "Now get in the tub."

"You know, I wouldn't have put up the fight if you hadn't decorated the bathroom with candles, bubbles, and sappy music."

**53. Answer**

This was it. Her answer to this question was going to, most likely, decided the rest of their life. He never thought he'd be so nervous about an answer that, no matter what, would only be one syllable. And then, after what seemed like an eternity, she gave him her answer.

"Yes."

**54. Monster**

They said that monsters didn't exist. They said they only lived in nightmares. But for two Titans it was hard not to believe in them; especially when you could turn into one.

**55. Tattoo**

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"You're not my mother! I'm gonna get one."

"I'm your girlfriend and I said no."

"But they're so cool!"

"No."

"You're such a hypocrite! How come you can have one and I can't?"

"Because mine was well thought out and symbolizes who I am. You want a soy bean on your butt!"

**56. Secret**

Beast Boy hadn't been sure when he'd feel comfortable enough to tell her. Now that they'd been together for a while he knew it was time. He knew that if they continued to pursue this relationship she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Raven, seeing how nervous he was.

"No, I wanna tell you," he said. "Now, what I'm about to reveal may shock and even… disgust you."

"No matter what it is, I'm not going to look at you any different," said Raven. "So don't worry."

"Okay," he said, taking in a deep breath. "Here it is." He bent down and took his shoes off and then his socks, so that his bare feet shown.

Raven looked down at his feet and raised an eyebrow. "That's you're big, horrible secret? You have monkey feet?"

"I know, they're hard to look at, but I swear I'll always keep them covered up," he said, his ears lowering.

"You jerk!" she yelled, shocking him. "I thought you were going to tell me you were molested as a child or something! All this drama over your feet?"

"You mean… they don't gross you out?" he asked

"Of course not!" she said and headed for the door. "Don't you ever do something like this to me again. I was sick all day over this secret of yours!" And with that she exited the room in a huff.

"Huh, maybe I don't have to be embarrassed about them after all," he said, wiggling his toes.

**57. Trouble**

They hated that word. No matter what, that word never meant anything good; not even in a normal situation. But when they heard the word it was always said with urgency and they each felt scared for a fleeting moment.

**58. Home**

They lay upon the roof on a blanket, looking up into the night sky. It was a bit cold, so they were cuddled in close together. It was quiet times like these that made them realize how deeply they truly felt for each other.

"It's kinda hard to believe the universe is as big as it is," said Beast Boy.

"I know," said Raven. "Can you believe we've been up there?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "We've been up there a few times. I thought living in a new country was difficult, I can't imagine what it's like for Starfire who's from another planet."

"What about me?" said Raven. "I'm from a different _dimension_."

"Oh yeah, I kinda forget that Azarath is in another dimension," said Beast Boy. "Do you ever feel homesick? Like the way Starfire does from time to time?"

"Azarath was more like a school more than anything, even if I grew up there," said Raven. "This is definitely my home."

Beast Boy smiled and held her closer. "I'm glad to know that."

**59. Contrary**

He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He'd never met anyone so difficult in his entire life. She was very contrary and that annoyed him horribly. Whatever he'd say she'd say he was wrong or that she believed in the opposite. He put everything on the line every time he talked to her or tried to get closer to her. And he never got anything back. He really wondered why he was going through the trouble. Until the one day she paused before she spoke and finally agreed.

"I…I like you… too."

**60. Right**

She knew she'd never _ever_ live this down. The day he was right and she was wrong. And it wouldn't be so bad if not for what he was right and she was wrong about.

"I told you we'd have triplets this time!"

"Doctor, are you absolutely sure there're three? Maybe one of them is my bladder! Please, can't you check again?" 

**61. Sunday**

In his younger days on the team he had always been curious as to the reason why Raven never left the tower on Sundays. Any other day they could coax her out and have her join them on a trip to the park or pizza parlor. But never on Sunday. She absolutely refused to leave. The odd thing was that whenever she refused he could hear the presence of fear behind her voice.

All these years later he finally knew why. Raven knew that Sunday was the day that was to be dedicated to God. The demon half of her soul feared this day while the human part respected it. And so she decided it was better to hide away within the tower than to be out in the open air. The last thing she wanted to do was piss God off anymore. Her existence alone was a thorn in his side.

Of course, Beast Boy refused to believe that. And, for that reason alone, he continued to ask her to come out and join them on Sunday.

**62. Humor**

Their senses of humor were completely different. But, either way, they made each other laugh.

**63. Experiment**

"Beast Boy, you've never told me how you acquired your powers," said Raven as they sat alone.

"It was an accident that led to an experiment," said Beast Boy. "The experiment resulted with my green skin and animal morphing powers."

"So, I'm guessing the experiment wasn't a success," said Raven.

Beast Boy was quiet for a moment then said, "Yes and no."

**64. Need**

"I will never ask for something I want. I will only ask for something I need. And I don't want you, Garfield Logan. I need you."

**65. Chokehold**

"Say it!"

"No."

"Say it!"

"No. Now let go of me before I make you."

"Say it or I'll lick your cheek!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah…"

"Ew! That's disgusting! Fine, I'll say it."

"Ha! I knew you'd see it my way. Now say it!"

sigh "You're a mean green lovin machine."

"And don't you forget it."

**66. Lips**

He couldn't understand it. How could anyone have such perfect lips? People could compare Raven and Starfire for hours on end, but Raven had the best lips he'd ever seen; hands down. They were always pouting, slightly swollen, and he'd give anything to kiss them. The fact that they weren't pink or ruby didn't matter. Deep gray just made them all the more unique and desirable.

"Beast Boy, why are you always staring at my mouth? If I have something in my teeth all you need to do is tell me."

**67. Anniversary**

The day had come. The day each of the Titans dreaded. Over time they'd learned to fear and loathe this day, hoping it'd be over as soon as possible. This was the day Beast Boy was quiet, depressed, and locked himself in his room. Normally the other Titans would be glad for a break from the hyperactive, sometimes annoying, green changeling. But under these circumstances, they wished he'd say something to them, anything. Even a corny joke would be welcome.

But he did no such thing when this day came. Oddly, it always seemed to rain on this day. Seemed fitting enough, they supposed. The first year they'd thought he'd just woke up on the wrong side of the bed and needed to be alone. The next year they wondered if perhaps he was sick, not making the connection that he'd acted the same way the year before on the very same day.

But year three was when he finally came out and told them. He'd refused to go to a training session and had been given a stern talking to by Robin. The changeling calmly said that he would never work on this day. Robin, sensing that this day must have held some sort of significance, asked him why this day was so special. And he told him in a calm albeit sad voice.

"This is the day my parents died."

**68. Faint**

Raven Roth would only faint one time in her entire life. Of course, not even _she_ could have predicted it'd be in the middle of her wedding.

**69. Caretaker**

He grabbed his chest, which felt like it was on fire, and curled up, hacking away. He finally stopped and gasped for breath, moaning as he did. Raven had never seen anyone this sick before. As she stood in his doorway, looking upon his ill form, she finally felt something for Beast Boy that she hadn't felt in a long time; compassion. She went to him so she could get a good look at his condition.

"God, this sucks!" he said out of frustration.

"Shh," said Raven in a soft tone that caught Beast Boy off guard. "You have to relax or you'll have another fit." She then softly placed her hand on his chest. "Does it sting when you breathe and cough?"

He was so shocked that she was touching him that he just nodded dumbly. Raven had never been one for physical contact, and right now her hand softly lay upon his chest. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. But, before his mind was even given the chance to contemplate all of this, he felt a cooling sensation spread throughout his aching chest. He looked down and saw that Ravens hand was now exuding a light blue light.

"This should make it feel better," she said and then took her hand away.

"Wow, it does," said Beast Boy. "Thanks Raven."

"You're welcome," she said softly. "I hope you get better soon."

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy.

**70. Dark**

From Ravens outward appearance everyone would immediately say that she was the darkest Titan, if not the darkest person on the planet Earth. But that was only how she looked on the outside. Raven was the only one who knew who the truly darkest person on the team was. He was possibly the darkest person she'd ever met. Because as dark as his mind could be, his outside appearance could be equally as bright. And that didn't just complex her, it scared her deeply.

**71. Sword**

"Ooh," said Beast Boy with wide eyes. "It's so… shiny."

"And sharp," Raven added. "Whatever you do, don't touch it."

"Come on, I wanna see what it's like to hold a sword," said Beast Boy, picking it up. It was a bit heavier than he expected and it nearly fell out of his grasp.

"Put it back before you break something," warned Raven.

"I won't break anything," said Beast Boy, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, B, look what they got!" Cyborg called across the store.

Beast Boy twisted towards his friend's voice and accidentally caught Raven right in the shoulder with the sword, slicing through her cloak, leotard, and skin. The two gasped and Raven grabbed her wounded shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted, angily.

"Oh, jeez, Raven, I'm so sorry!" he said frantically.

"Put it back now!" she ordered.

Without another word he quickly put it back on its little display holder. He watched as Raven inspected her injury and then healed it. Relieved that she was okay, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, look on the bright side," he said with a slight chuckle. "I didn't break anything."

"No, but _I'm_ about to," Raven growled. "How much do you rely on your legs?"

**72. Conflicted**

Beast Boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really don't know what to do," he said.

"That is quite a problem you've got there," said Raven.

"Any advice?" he asked.

"I wish I could help," said Raven. "But I can see the pros and cons on each side. You want a pet because you enjoy the thought of having something to take care of and love and have fun with. But, on the other hand, you don't want any animal to be 'possessed' or caged in. The human in you is battling with the animal in you."

"What would you do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't think that matters," said Raven. "I'm not you and so my way of thinking and deciding is completely different."

"I know, but if you were considering getting a pet, would you?" he asked.

"I think I would," said Raven. "Companionship is a great thing to have for both human and animal."

"That's very true," said Beast Boy, thinking. "You know what? I think I'm gonna get a pet."

"I'm glad you've come to a decision," said Raven. "Now you just have to convince Robin."

**73. Change**

It didn't happen all at once. They didn't just wake up one morning and realize they were grown up. No, it took years in the making. Slowly their bodies changed, grew, and matured. Slowly voices squeaked, cracked, and eventually deepened. Slowly their priorities in life rearranged and instead of thinking of the here and now they were beginning to think about the future. Slowly they each became an adult at their own pace and in their own way.

**74. Fame**

None of them really liked the fame they'd accumulated as superheroes; except for Beast Boy, of course. But Raven probably hated it the most. She always got up early to grab the newspaper and cut any articles about her out and promptly throw them away. Little did she know someone grabbed the cut out articles and kept them in a scrapbook for her. He knew someday she'd miss the fame and want to know what wonderful things people wrote about her.

**75. Today**

She wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He'd been quiet and reserved all day and that worried her. She checked the calendar and knew it wasn't any day of significance, at least not one that say knew of. So finally she decided to go to him.

"Gar, are you alright?" she asked, sitting next to him as she sat on their couch.

"Yeah, I guess," he said in a quiet voice.

"You're so quiet today," she said, taking his hand. "You're starting to worry me."

"Don't be worried, it's nothing," he said.

"Then there _is_ something," said Raven. "What is it?"

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Today I'm exactly one day older than my father was when he died. I've officially lived longer than my father did."

"Is that why you're so depressed?" she asked. "Because you're still alive?"

"No," he said. "Because he's not."


	4. 100

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… or These Words… I Guess…**

**76. Smoke**

"Raven, I just found these in one of your books that was hollowed out," said Beast Boy.

"And just what were you doing looking through my books?" she asked, angry.

"I had a suspicion and I needed to confirm it," he said, equally as upset. "You wanna tell me what you were thinking? Why would you start smoking?!"

"It's to calm my appetite, that's all," said Raven, crossing her arms. "Trust me, I don't do it to look 'cool'."

"So, what, you wanna stay thin so you're gonna smoke and get cancer?!" he said, very angry with her.

"Hey, it's my body!" she said. "If I want to smoke a cigarette every so often then I'll do it."

"Well, fine, go ahead then!" he said, throwing the pack of cigarettes at her. "But don't do it around here. No matter how much you hide it all I can smell when I'm within ten feet of you is smoke."

And with that he angrily left. Raven looked at the pack of cigarettes in her hand and then threw them against the wall. She felt ashamed. This was the first time _Beast Boy_ was looking down on _her_. And she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

**77. Scratch**

The team had just had a run in with Red X, who escaped once again. Raven had taken a hit to the ground pretty hard and would've been attacked again if not for Beast Boy pouncing on Red X and basically saving her life.

Robin arrived outside of Ravens door and went to knock. But he paused when he heard a pleasured moan from within and a chuckle that could almost qualify as a giggle.

"Uh, Raven? It's Robin," he announced.

"Yes?" she replied through her door.

"Just came by to make sure you're alright," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said.

"How's your back?" he asked.

"Fine," she said simply.

"Well, take it easy until you can heal it," said Robin. "Also, have you seen Beast Boy?"

"…no," she said hesitantly.

"Oh," said Robin. "I haven't seen him since we got home. You know, he saved your butt today."

"I'm quite aware of that," said Raven.

"I think you should thank him," said Robin.

"Don't worry, I am," she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Robin.

"For the love of God, Robin!" Beast Boy shouted. "You're ruining it, now go away!"

Robin stood there stunned for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Whatever the two of them were doing he didn't want to know. So he quickly decided to go back to his room to keep working.

Beast Boy's frustration at Robin quickly melted away as Raven continued to scratch his back. He couldn't even keep his head up he was so relaxed, so it just hung forward. His left leg was shaking uncontrollably and he kept moaning happily. Raven couldn't help but find all of this amusing. She thought this the best way to thank her savior.

**78. Purr**

She seemed to be the only one who knew it and she liked it that way. If Cyborg found out, God forbid, he'd probably make fun of him for it. But she loved it. She loved lying her head on his chest late at night and listening as he purred. That's right, Beast Boy didn't snore; he purred. She noticed he purred even harder when she was cuddled with him at night. And she loved it.

**79. Belief**

Beast Boy looked around the dark room, his mind still very much awake. "Rae? Raven?"

Raven moaned and was brought out of her sleep. She hated being such a light sleeper. "What?"

"Do you believe in God?" he asked.

"What?" she answered, wondering where the heck this was coming from.

"Do you believe in God?" he asked again.

"Do you?" she yawned.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," he said. "And that scares me. So, I wanna know, do you believe in God?"

"Beast Boy, my father is a demon," said Raven. "If demons exist then the devil exists and if the devil exists that means God exists because He's the one who cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Does that answer your question?"

Beast Boy felt a great weight lift off of his shoulders, and his soul. He turned and wrapped his arms around her as she slowly fell back asleep. "Thank you."

**80. Island**

"Hey, Raven, if the five of us were stranded on a desert island which one of us would you eat first?" asked

Raven looked up from her book and said, "Where is this question coming from?"

"I dunno, it just popped into my head," said Beast Boy. "So who would you eat?"

Raven thought for a moment then said, "You."

"What?! Why me?" he said, hurt.

"Because you could give us the most food," said Raven. "You could turn into a large animal and feed your friends for months. And you'd be considered a great hero. Wouldn't you want that honor?"

"Huh, I never thought of it like that," said Beast Boy. He thought and then smiled. "Alright, if this ever happens, I'll sacrifice myself for you guys."

"Wonderful," said Raven who went back to reading.

**81. Dread**

It was a horrible thing, to wake up every morning with a feeling of dread in one's stomach. But with a morning of meditation and a cup of tea, she could usually push the feeling away until the next morning.

**82. Moose**

"How can you like moose?!" said Beast Boy, disgusted.

"What's wrong with liking mousse?" asked Raven.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" said an outraged Beast Boy. "It's a living, breathing thing!"

Raven stared at him for a second. "It… is?" said Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is!" he yelled.

"Beast Boy, you do realize I'm not talking about the animal, right?" said Raven.

"You're… You're not?" he asked, pausing during his rant.

"Of course not!" said Raven. "I'm talking about chocolate mousse, you twit. Why would I like to eat a moose for dessert?"

"Oh… well, that's true," said Beast Boy. "Come to think of it, I like mousse, too!"

"You're an idiot," said Raven, deciding to leave the room.

**83. Simple**

"Hey, I am _not_ simple minded!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"His mind is anything _but_ simple," Raven added in from the couch.

**84. Human**

He was born human. His parents were human. But he didn't feel human. He didn't feel like a human, an animal, an alien, he didn't feel like he could be placed in any group. So what did that make him? He didn't know. But he longed to. He was the only one of his kind, and he hoped it stayed that way. He never wanted anyone to feel the way he felt. Born human and yet not a human. Could he even call himself a man?

**85. Together**

"So… what does that mean… exactly?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you think it means?" said Beast Boy.

"I'm not really sure," said Cyborg, scratching the mechanical part of his head. "I feel really confused right now."

"As am I," said Starfire. "Please, friends, could you please do the elaborating?"

"What's to elaborate?" asked Raven.

"Could you at least tell us when this happened?" asked Robin.

"It's been slowly happening over the past few months," said Beast Boy.

"You two have been together for a few months?!" their three teammates exclaimed.

**86. Choice**

Raven didn't exactly enjoy going out in public, but sometimes it was worth it when she wanted to listen to some poetry or have some tea. There was a small, dark little café within the city that she enjoyed going to every once in a while. There were people like her there. Of course, none of them were really like her, but she felt quite amused by the sight of them.

They were usually considered goth or emo; they wore all black, black nail polish, black makeup, and were more often than not very pale. They listened to songs about death and depression and how much the world and their lives suck. Yes, Raven found them to be quite amusing.

She didn't consider herself goth or emo, as much as everyone thought she did. Yes, she was dark. Yes, she was never very optimistic. Yes, she listened to some unhappy music. But she was this way because it was the way she was born. She didn't exactly have a choice over it; unlike all the goths and emos she saw that were simply doing it for attention or because they were trying to find out who they were as a person. She found it funny that people would choose to be this way when they could just as easily choose to be happy and enjoy life.

**87. Snow**

It never snowed in Jump City; the weather was always mild. She never told anyone that she actually loved the snow. It was clean, it was pure, it was beautiful; it was everything she wished she could be.

**88. Final**

"Garfield Logan, we're not going to a comic book convention for our honeymoon and that's final!"

**89. Room**

"I'm not going into your room," said Raven. "It's far too messy."

"Well I'm not going into your room," said Beast Boy. "It's too creepy."

"Your room smells sour."

"Your room is too dark."

"Your room's floor is sticky. And it has a carpet!"

"Yeah well your room… your room… okay, touché."

**90. Mirror**

"What did you use?" she asked, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Lipstick," he said. "I was gonna borrow some from Star, but then I decided to just go grab some dollar store stuff so I wouldn't have to worry about using it all."

"And just how am I supposed to get it off?" asked Raven.

"Why would you wanna do that?" he asked. "Don't you like it?"

"Beast Boy, I can't meditate with a love note written in lipstick on my meditation mirror," she sighed.

"Well I would've done it on your vanity mirror but then you wouldn't have been able to see your beautiful face behind the lipstick," said Beast Boy.

Raven opened her mouth, but instead her face just flushed and she turned completely away from him. "Just, um, just find something to clean this lipstick off," she said. "Go ask Starfire, I'm sure she'll know how."

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Okay."

Raven thought for a moment then quickly turned back around. "Beast Boy!" she called. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to her, a hopeful look on his face. "Don't tell Starfire why you need to know how to get lipstick off of a mirror. If she found out what you did we'd never live it down."

"Are you saying there's a 'we' then?" he asked, his hope never fading.

"Just go!" she said, not giving anything away. Once he was gone she looked at the love note he'd written for her again. She grabbed a tissue and pressed it to the lipstick written words on the mirror. She gently took it off and held it up to her vanity, where she could read the words clearly. She then carefully hid the tissue away in her draw and waited for Beast Boy to return.

**91. Hide**

He hid behind his jokes. She hid behind her books. And when the jokes and books were taken away both felt completely vulnerable and naked. That was why Beast Boy was never seen acting serious and why Raven was never seen without a piece of literature tucked in her arms.

**92. Game**

"What is this, a game to you?" said Raven, angrily.

"If it is, I think I'm winning," said Beast Boy with a smile.

**93. Trashed**

He stumbled into the tower around 3:00 am. The room was spinning and he clung to the wall to keep himself from falling to the ground. He dragged himself through the halls, keeping as quiet as he could, and prayed he'd reach his destination soon; the bathroom. He felt like he was going to be sick and he had to pee so badly he was lucky he hadn't gone already. He finally reached the bathroom and was surprised to see that someone was waiting outside of it. Her arms were crossed and she shook her head upon seeing him.

"Oh," he said, realizing who it was. "Hey Rae."

"Why?" she whispered in a pained voice. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Beast Boy couldn't look at her, so he looked at the floor. "I…I don't know," he said, lamely.

She sighed and opened the door to the bathroom for him. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you when you're done," she said.

"I swear, Rae, this is the last time," he said in a slurred voice.

"Yeah, yeah," she said sadly as he walked into the bathroom. "That's what you always say."

**94. Knight**

"Hey, Raven, do I look like a knight in shining armor?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven. "You look more like a knight in green armor with pointy ears and a corny sense of humor."

"Well, jeez, what girl's gonna want a knight like that?!" said Beast Boy.

"I wouldn't mind one like that," said Raven, under her breath.  
"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No."

**95. Nap**

She never took naps, normally, but after a mission that had occurred between one and four in the morning, she was quite happy to take one. She'd fought it off for as long as she could and actually fell asleep on her stomach with a book open in front of her on her bed.

When she awoke she went to push herself up, to stretch, but she felt a warm weight centered in her lower back. At first, she felt quite confused. It was as if someone had placed a hot water bottle on her back. She decided to reach back there and see just what it was. Her arm stretch behind her and her hand suddenly came in contact with something furry, to which she recoiled. Her touch made this hot, furry thing begin to purr and it vibrated her body.

"Beast Boy?" she said, a bit confused. She turned a little and saw a green kitten sleeping on her. He always took an afternoon catnap and, if he could, would end up sleeping on her; usually in the common room.

She sighed and began to push herself up. The kitten slowly rolled off of her back, over her behind, and as she sat up on her knees he was nestled in the space between her legs. Once there, he readjusted himself and went back to sleep.

"The point was for you to get up, not go back to sleep," said Raven. He opened one of his little kitten eyes then went back to sleep. She sighed and lay back down, deciding to pick up where she left off in her book. He was just napping, after all. But when he crawled atop her behind, curled up, and went back to sleep, well, that pushed it.

**96. Scars**

She softly ran her fingers over the scars that were scattered across his back. He'd never told her where he'd gotten them and she didn't have the courage to ever ask. She only knew that he only trusted her to know about them.

**97. Lamp**

It was the first fight they'd ever had. Should the lamp be on or the lamp be off? Yes, that was the question. This simple question exploded into an all out war between the changeling and the empath. He wanted it off so he could watch a movie. She wanted it on so she could read. By the end the lamp lay broken on the floor, Beast Boy sat watching his movie in the dark, and Raven had exited the common room. That basically set the stage for how their friendship would be for years to come. Needless to say, the Titans never replaced the lamp.

**98. Diary**

_3/23_

_Dear Diary_

_Last night was my first night with Beast Boy. It was both of our first times so we were both really nervous. It didn't really last long and, well, it was kind of boring. Not to mention painful. He made all of these weird noises and, I'll tell you, it was a real turn off._

"Hey! That's a lie! How dare she?!"

_And if he's still reading this then he hasn't realized that only a fool would actually keep a diary in this tower. Now put it back and, whatever you do, don't look behind you._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

"AHH!"

**99. Magic**

She knew he thought she was the only one who knew how to do spells and magic and whatnot. But she believed he had a certain magic of his own. He was the only one who could make a smile appear on her face out of nowhere. Mumbo Jumbo had nothing on Beast Boy; she knew that was for sure.

**100. Love**

They both knew the exact moment it happened. They'd been sitting on the couch watching a movie Starfire had begged them all to watch. They were sitting close, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she was leaning on him. In the middle of the movie he took one of her hands in his and began to play with it; winding his fingers in and out of hers and massaging her knuckles. After a little while of this she finally looked up at him and their eyes met. A feeling almost reminiscent of electricity passed through both their bodies and that's when they knew; they were in love.

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**(AND NO FLAMES ALLOWED)**

**Special thanks to the following people from deviantART:**

**MagicKnightNova**

**rebelnijamaster**

**violetrrb**

**FrostyPickleJuice**

_**HAFBMK**_

_**Lewela**_


End file.
